


Lisa's plan.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Cuando Leonard Snart se queda sin opciones para encontrar a su hermana decide ir a los Laboratorios STAR tan solo para escuchar, por una vez sin querer, una conversación bastante interesante.





	Lisa's plan.

Snart estaba en problemas, su hermana había desaparecido de repente y no podía contactar con ella, por lo que tras intentarlo todo, decidió que tendría que recurrir a la última opción que le quedaba, por muy poco que le gustara.

Tenía que ir a los Laboratorios STAR, tragarse su orgullo y pedirles su ayuda para terminar debiéndoles una y muy gorda. Por lo menos eso le permitiría ver a Barry sin tener que planear algún robo y sin tener que “pelear” contra él, si es que lo que hacían a estas alturas se le podía llamar así.

Suspiró sabiendo que tenía que hacer eso para poder encontrar y salvar a su hermana y se metió en las instalaciones sin ser detectado, con más facilidad de la que creía posible en un lugar donde estaba el traje de Flash y demasiadas cosas incriminatorias.

Anduvo por los pasillos, recordando el camino a seguir hasta el lugar en el que solían estar los héroes de la ciudad.

–Perdóname, ¿has dicho qué? –Escuchó la voz del velocista al ir llegando–. Snart se va a cabrear mucho cuando se entere de lo que habéis estado tramando.

El ladrón frunció el ceño sin dejar de caminar, pues todavía estaba algo lejos  de la puerta y realmente acababa de entrarle la curiosidad porque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le podría enfadar tanto.

–Escucha, sabemos que estás coladito por él –habló Cisco–, y ésta es una buena oportunidad para que estéis un rato a solas.

–Claro, es evidente, no sé cómo lo he visto antes –se quejó el chico–. Yo finjo que estoy ayudando a Snart a encontrar a su hermana mientras ella se esconde en su casa y te acuestas con ella.

En ese momento el criminal llegó a la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y entró en el Córtex sin pensárselo dos veces, consiguiendo que los dos presentes se tensaran y lo miraran totalmente atemorizados.

Si no los hubiera escuchado desde luego sabría que ocurría algo, esos dos eran horriblemente malos en ocultar secretos o en fingir que todo iba bien, no tenía ni idea de cómo pensaba Flash mantenerlo distraído mientras le hacía creer que estaban buscando a su hermana.

–¿Algo que queráis decirme? –preguntó sin cambiar su gesto.

–¿Cu-Cuánto has oído? –respondió el más joven con otra pregunta.

–Ramón –Lo miró fijamente–. Trae a Lisa aquí ahora mismo.

El moreno desapareció casi a la velocidad del gran héroe de Central City y en apenas unos segundos se encontraron solos dicho héroe, con su traje rojo puesto, y el ladrón.

–Así que “coladito por mí”, ¿mh? –Sonrió de lado–. ¿Desde cuándo, si se puede saber?

El mayor se acomodó apoyando la cintura sobre la mesa, al lado del CSI, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad, deseando saber la respuesta y queriendo intentar conseguir algo de ese encuentro.

 –Mira, Snart.

–Puedes llamarme Len –Lo interrumpió.

–Len –accedió–, si tan solo quieres tomarme el pelo o burlarte, por favor, no lo hagas.

–Oh, para nada –Se alzó de hombros–. Mi hermana nunca habría decidido hacer algo así si no supiera que yo estoy totalmente a bordo –aclaró–. Al fin y al cabo, el flirteo en nuestros encuentros va hacia las dos direcciones.

El chico frunció el ceño, un poco inseguro, sin saber si creerse o no lo que estaba escuchando, ya que podía ser todo una forma más de manipularlo, de conseguir algo que quisiera o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que podría querer el mayor, ya que actualmente tan solo se había pasado por allí para pedir ayuda (si lo que decía Lisa era cierto, por supuesto) y lo único que podía sacar de acostarse con él era un buen polvo.

Eso, Barry estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, aunque su interés por el criminal fuera un poco más sentimental que sexual. Si lo único que podía conseguir era revolver las sábanas con el otro y pasar un buen rato, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque más tarde quisiera más de Leonard.

–¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente? –preguntó el ladrón al ver que el chico no decía nada–. Salgamos de aquí, vayamos a tomar un café a un lugar discreto y una vez tranquilos hablamos sobre esto.

El velocista se sorprendió al escucharlo ya que si lo que querían era sexo no les hacía falta hablar de nada, pero pensó que seguramente era para dejar las cosas claras y simplemente aceptó el hecho de que no debía hacerse ilusiones, por mucho que esa pequeña punzadita de esperanza estuviera haciendo locuras en su estómago.

–¿Y Cisco y tu hermana? –El velocista frunció el ceño.

–Acéptalo –dijo Snart–, no van a volver en un buen rato –Se alzó de hombros–. Además, echando a tu amigo solo buscaba quedarme a solas contigo –Le guiñó el ojo–. Sé que Lisa no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

–Um… ¿Y no te molesta? –preguntó Barry con preocupación–. Es tu hermana al fin y al cabo.

–Y es lo suficientemente mayorcita como para hacer lo que le dé la gana –respondió–. Además, te lo creas o no, Ramón me cae bien, tan solo me gusta asustarlo, y Lisa ha tomado peores decisiones.

–Oh –murmuró–. Entiendo.

–¿Entonces? –insistió el delincuente–. ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

–Oh, ah, sí –Sonrió–, pero… um… voy a…

Sin terminar la frase, el chico se movió a una velocidad para nada normal para un simple humano y se cambió el traje de héroe por su ropa de calle en apenas un corto segundo antes de volver al lugar que estaba ocupando cerca del criminal.

–Bien –Snart se movió hacia la puerta–, pues vámonos.

Ambo caminaron hacia la salida de los Laboratorios STAR y una vez fuera, el mayor invitó al otro a ir a cualquier sitio que tuvieran que ir en su moto.

Barry, por supuesto, aceptó la oferta, pues aunque iba a ser muy lento, no iba a rechazar la oferta ni la oportunidad de poder estar pegado al cuerpo del otro aunque fuera por tan solo un pequeño rato.

Poco después llegaron finalmente a la cafetería, donde se sentaron para hablar, para sorpresa del héroe, de temas irrelevantes  o tan solo de cómo les había ido todo desde la última vez que se habían visto y, por definitivamente, ésa no fue la única cita que tuvieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas :)  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado ^w^   
> Nos leemos <3


End file.
